The present invention relates to a scaffold. More particularly, the present invention provides a modular scaffolding assembly in which a platform may be moved up or down in a continuous motion.
Scaffolds are typically utilized by workers in the construction, repair, or cleaning of a building or other structure. Scaffolds permit the workers to access various levels of the building or other structure for purposes of raising or lowering building materials and equipment, as well as for permitting the workers to work on the building or structure.